


Domesticado

by Darkberry (BerryBoy)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Yaoi, victor/otabek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/Darkberry
Summary: Hace tres años que Víctor perdió a su esposa.  Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a involucrar con nadie, a tal punto, que ya tiene planeado que el hijo de su hermano sea el siguiente líder de la aldea.En el tercer aniversario de la muerte de ella, un hombre aparece en el lugar donde ella descansa bajo la tierra.  Es un hombre salvaje, un lobo solitario que no está acostumbrado a vivir entre humanos.  Sin embargo, Víctor no puede dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.  Le atrae como si fuera un animal salvaje al que quiere domesticar.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Domesticado 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

La nieve volaba por todos lados mientras los dos hombres se enfrentaban. Un tercero y un cuarto rodeaban a los primeros dos, vigilando que el intruso no escapara.

El intruso tenía los cabellos negros y pesadas pieles sobre sus hombros. Ya había sido desarmado y se esforzaba por no ser herido. Su contrincante presentaba el atuendo característico de los cazadores de una de las tribus del Norte y tenía una daga de monte de considerable tamaño en sus manos.

El cazador se lanzó sobre el intruso nuevamente y esta vez logró herirlo. Una larga incisión cerca de su costado, por suerte no muy profunda, pero sí dolorosa. El intruso logró derribarlo al suelo, pero los otros dos observadores lo tomaron de los brazos y los separaron. En ese momento el que estaba en el suelo le propinó una puñalada en el estómago que lo dejó inmóvil.

Lo dejaron caer al suelo mientras el intruso se retorcía sobre la nieve y jadeaba de dolor. Solo faltaba el golpe de gracia y ya estaba el cazador a punto de darlo cuando el intruso se giró y tomó su brazo, quitándole la daga e hiriéndolo. Los otros dos, aunque sorprendidos, se lanzaron al ataque. Pero era como si, al verse al borde de la muerte, aquel hombre se hubiera vuelto repentinamente más fuerte y más rápido.

Al final se les escapó de entre las manos, no sin antes dejarlos heridos también.

Comenzó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, huyendo de aquellos hombres. Debía huir hacia el Sur, a tierras más cálidas si posible, a donde hubiera algo que comer que no estuviera en el territorio de ninguna de aquellas tribus.

Él era como un lobo solitario, no pertenecía a ninguna tribu. Era autosuficiente, cazaba lo que comía nada más, y vagaba por todo el lugar, de Norte a Sur, de este a oeste, a donde lo llevara el instinto.

Había tenido mala suerte esta vez y no era la primera, sin embargo, la herida que tenía en el estómago sí era de cuidado, apenas podía correr para huir de ellos. Pero nadie era más veloz que él. Pronto los dejó atrás, aunque aún podía escucharlos siguiendo su rastro sobre la nieve. Tenía que huir mucho más lejos o cubrir sus huellas, pero en esos momentos no podía detenerse a pensar en una o en la otra, solo podía huir.

Un mal paso lo llevó a rodar sobre la nieve, pendiente abajo. Se tapó la cabeza, consciente de que, ocultas bajo la nieve, podía haber rocas filosas. Rodó hasta que llegó a la base de la montaña. Al menos, haber rodado confundiría a sus perseguidores. Se levantó tambaleante y solo lamentó el haber perdido su arco y sus flechas, sus trampas y su cuchillo. Sin eso le sería mucho más difícil sobrevivir.

Con todo, se esforzó por caminar y alejarse, sabiendo que esa podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Logró caminar un día entero y cuando llegó la noche se envolvió en sus pieles, entre un par de rocas para protegerse de la ventisca. La mañana siguiente lo recibió con una cortina de diminutos copos de nieve. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y las heridas le palpitaban cuando intentó moverse. Sin embargo, su instinto lo empujaba a continuar. Se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y comprobó que no hubiera nadie alrededor antes de salir de donde estaba oculto.

Calculó que para la hora del mediodía estaría lo suficientemente lejos y si evitaba encontrarse con otras tribus, tal vez a salvo. Lo primordial era encontrar algo de comer. Más a la noche intentaría buscar un buen lugar donde refugiarse. Sin embargo, la nieve que caía se volvió más pesada con el paso del día, tanto que al mediodía ya era una pequeña tormenta que lo cubría todo de blanco. Sin poder hacer nada más, se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo.

El cansancio hacía mella en su cuerpo y las heridas lo agotaban, por eso, en una de aquellas veces que cerró los ojos, no cayó en cuenta de que estaba quedando sumido en un sueño mortal. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder calor rápidamente a pesar de estar cubierto por las gruesas pieles.

Desde que tenía recuerdos, había estado solo. Alguien debió cuidarlo hasta que pudo aprender a cazar por sí mismo, pero había sido hacía tanto que no lo recordaba. Desde entonces, su principal preocupación era sobrevivir. Tanto así que su instinto se había desarrollado tan agudamente como el de una de las bestias del área. Podía oler una presa escondida a varios metros, podía rastrearla por días, conocía los hábitos de los animales pequeños y de los grandes. Y cazaba solo para comer. No era usual que pudiera alimentarse de frutas porque el invierno era hostil casi todo el tiempo, pero comía raíces y otros tubérculos que encontraba enterrados, también tenía habilidad para encontrarlos.

Era, en todos los sentidos, un hijo de aquellas tierras. Y el espíritu de la tierra lo conocía y estaba en armonía con él. Por eso, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse, el espíritu de la tierra se manifestó frente a él en la forma de un pequeño conejo marrón de enormes ojos negros. La diferencia entre un conejo normal y ese era que donde estaba parado, la nieve se había derretido y la hierba florecía.

El pequeño animal olisqueó el aire y luego se acercó a donde estaba el hombre. Se metió entre las pieles y buscó su mano, notando que estaba fría como el hielo, aunque aún se podía sentir un débil latido. Salió de entre las pieles y de inmediato comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del hombre. Las plantas brotaron, creando una especie de pared hasta unirse en la parte superior, como si de una madriguera de conejo se tratara. En su interior, el pequeño conejo se metió nuevamente entre las pieles que tenía el hombre y pronto el cuerpo comenzó a entrar en calor.

El moreno dio un largo suspiro de alivio y terminó por recostarse sobre el suelo que ahora era mullido gracias a la hierba silvestre, tan tupida que parecía una cama. Allí se quedó, acostado boca arriba, mientras aquel pequeño conejo se acurrucaba sobre su vientre y cerraba los ojos.

Poco a poco las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sanar mientras que afuera la tormenta cubría todo excepto aquella pequeña madriguera.

Dos días más tarde, el hombre recuperaba el conocimiento, extrañado de encontrarse encerrado en un lugar cálido. El conejo había desaparecido. No recordaba cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, pero al no sentir dolor de las heridas, se revisó el cuerpo en la oscuridad, notando que no había rastro de ellas.

Su estómago rugió sorpresivamente y supo que necesitaba encontrar algo de comer lo más pronto posible. Por suerte, fuera de la madriguera, la nieve había dejado de caer y aunque el clima era frío, la visibilidad era buena. Aspiró profundamente y logró dar con el rastro de un conejo. Tendría que buscar algo que lo ayudara a cazar al pequeño animal.

*****

Ese día Víctor se preparaba de tal forma que casi parecía un ritual. Era el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su esposa y él nunca faltaba a aquella cita.

Habían estado juntos apenas unos meses cuando ella enfermó. Venía de las tribus más cálidas, su piel era levemente tostada y sus cabellos negros eran largos y brillantes. Pero no se había acostumbrado al frío y a pesar de los cuidados de su abuelo, había muerto. Eso había destrozado a Víctor de tal forma que no había podido mirar a nadie más en un año completo.

Más tarde, cuando algunas otras tribus intentaron una alianza ofreciendo a sus hijas para desposarlo, Víctor no se había sentido capaz de hacerlo. La tristeza ya no lo embarga como antes, pero en su corazón se había asentado un sentimiento frío de soledad que no lograba sacudirse del todo.

Solo su hermano podía animarlo. Por eso, cuando Jean había humillado a su hermano, la furia y el dolor habían sido demasiados. Tanto que al saber que Jean había vuelto a casarse y que pronto tendría un hijo, había dejado que los hombres de su aldea planificaran un ataque sorpresa a la aldea de su ex cuñado. Sabía perfectamente que la intención de ellos era matar a la actual pareja de Jean, sin embargo, no se sentía inclinado a detenerlos a pesar de los constantes avisos y objeciones de su abuelo.

Ahora todo había quedado atrás de una forma extraña. Aquel Yuuri había arreglado todo con solo poner a su hijo en brazos de su hermano. Le había dado un propósito. Y aunque su hermano intentara disimularlo, la felicidad en lo profundo de sus ojos, la tímida sonrisa que se asomaba a sus labios eran una muestra inequívoca de que estaba feliz.

Y si su hermano estaba feliz, Víctor era feliz.

Por eso, ese día, se había puesto sus mejores ropas para ir a visitar la tumba de su esposa. Al final, se había puesto aquella hermosa capa de plumas blancas y se había dejado el cabello suelto. Quería contarle a ella las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente y volver a pedirle que velara por él y por su hermano.

Subió a su caballo, un palomino rubio de largas crines y el viento hizo que la capa flotara alrededor suyo. Realmente era un objeto digno de un rey y estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los pocos en poseer una. Cabalgó por unos diez minutos hasta el lugar sagrado que les servía de cementerio. Dejó el caballo atado y luego admiró el lugar. Estaba cubierto por la nieve de la noche anterior y todo se veía blanco y hermoso, incluyendo los árboles. Era un lugar hermoso, desde allí se podía admirar las montañas y el bosque cercano. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar.

Se quedó muy quieto, tratando de no dar indicios de que lo había descubierto mientras sus ojos azules volteaban a ver disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Una sombra, como algo oscuro, se movió levemente a su lado derecho.

Bajó los ojos para contemplar el montículo de piedras que representaba el lugar donde su esposa descansaba y susurró una disculpa.

El intruso lo había visto llegar en su caballo y se había mantenido oculto. Llevaba dos días intentando cazar algo para comer y no había logrado capturar nada. El conejo aquel lo había guiado como un tonto, casi dejándose atrapar a veces para luego burlarse de su debilidad. Todavía podía ver el pelaje marrón y los ojos negros burlándose de él.

Ahora, una visión había llegado a aquel lugar, envuelto en una capa tan blanca y hermosa que parecía estar hecha de copos de nieve. Los largos cabellos grises serpenteaban como hilos de plata sobre aquella capa y lo habían embobado por unos instantes mientras llegaba hasta un montículo de rocas y se detenía allí a observar el paisaje.

De pronto, la debilidad causada por el hambre lo hizo perder el balance y temió ser descubierto. Por unos instantes, pareció que todo estaba bien y que todavía era ignorado por el visitante. Sin embargo, cuando aquella capa blanca cayó al suelo y descubrió a un cazador de ojos fríos que lo tenía en la mira, su cuerpo se estremeció y arrancó a correr.

La carrera le aceleró el corazón a tal punto que creyó que iba a morir. Realmente estaba débil, le parecía que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que quería a pesar de que sus instintos lo azotaban recordándole que podía ser un encuentro de vida o muerte.

Fue alcanzado momentos más tarde y el cuerpo del hombre cayó sobre el suyo con pesadez arrancándole un quejido. Pero aún así, continuó retorciéndose para intentar escapar del agarre.

Víctor no lo dejó ir, mientras más se retorcía, más fuerte lo sujetaba hasta que finalmente logró sujetarle ambos brazos y pillar el resto del cuerpo con sus piernas.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De qué tribu eres y qué hacías aquí?

El rostro del intruso se negaba a verlo a los ojos. Maniobró lo suficiente para sacar su daga y ponerla contra el cuello del hombre, arrancándole un quejido de pánico. —Habla —insistió. Pero el cuerpo del intruso seguía tenso, tanto que temía que si lo soltaba él mismo se rebanaría el cuello contra el cuchillo. Era como si estuviera tratando con una bestia salvaje.aHa

—¿Puedes entenderme? —a veces, había tribus que llegaban que no hablaban el mismo lenguaje y era difícil darse a entender. Pero aquel hombre no lo miraba y se notaba que solo quería escapar.

Retiró el cuchillo y el hombre volvió a forcejear. Definitivamente, era como un animal salvaje, uno de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Maldijo en su interior. Aquel encuentro había arruinado el aniversario con su esposa.

Como pudo lo puso boca abajo sobre la nieve y dobló los brazos del intruso sobre su espalda. Buscó una de las sogas que siempre llevaba atada a su pantalón y con ella logró atarlo de forma segura. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando al salir de encima del hombre este se levantó y echó a correr. De no haber sido porque aún tenía la punta de la soga en la mano se le habría escapado. De un tirón lo mandó de nuevo al suelo y maldijo nuevamente al no poder mantenerlo tranquilo.

—Qué demonios eres —gruñó molesto mientras le ataba los pies con el resto de la soga. Eso finalmente pareció tranquilizarlo un poco. Al terminar, lo levantó del suelo para arrastrarlo hacia el caballo y se sorprendió al sentirlo liviano. Tanto, que probó ponerlo sobre su hombro como si fuera un venado. Escuchó el quejido del intruso, pero pudo comprobar que realmente no pesaba casi nada. Eran las pieles que llevaba puestas las que lo hacían ver más grande de lo que era realmente.

Decidió regresar a la casa y tratar de sacarle información a aquel hombre que se había atrevido a profanar el lugar de descanso de su querida esposa.

El viaje de regreso fue silencio salvo uno que otro quejido por parte del hombre en una voz ronca que, por alguna razón, le llegaba a la entrepierna. Era una reacción estúpida, pero aquello se debía al sentido tan agudo del oído que tenía. A veces su hermano se burlaba de ello haciendo sonidos raros solo para molestarlo o comprobar desde cuán lejos podía escucharlo.

Los hombres en la aldea se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con un cautivo y trataron de ayudarlo, pero Víctor se negó, llevándolo directamente a su casa y atándolo a uno de los postes que sostenían la estructura. Allí pudo observar propiamente el rostro del hombre y quitarle las gruesas pieles que lo cubrían.

Era mucho más esbelto de lo que había imaginado y, por alguna razón, no le sentaba bien. Tendría que pedirle a su abuelo que lo revisara. Nuevamente intentó interrogarlo, pero el hombre parecía demasiado tenso con su cercanía, tanto que había apretado sus labios dejándole saber que no diría palabra alguna.

En esos momentos, un grupo de mujeres llegó a la puerta de su casa trayendo el almuerzo. Carne de venado asada, panes y una jarra de licor de arroz para completar. Recibió todo y comenzó a comer. La carne se deshacía en su boca y tenía un sabor algo picante, además del olor a leña. Le encantaba cuando podían comerlo.

Mucho más tarde recordó al hombre que tenía en una de las habitaciones como prisionero y se preguntó si sería prudente compartir su comida con él. Le había parecido desagradablemente famélico y eso solo podía deberse a la desnutrición.

Tomó el plato y la jarra y entró a la habitación. El hombre se veía extremadamente cansado de repente. Con todo, cuando el aroma de la carne lo envolvió, levantó la cabeza con renovada atención. Víctor pudo leer claramente el deseo de comer de aquello, y si no hubiera estado seguro, el violento gruñido del estómago del hombre lo habría convencido.

—Así que tienes hambre. No parecía que tuvieras hambre cuando te retorcías en la nieve —las palabras de Víctor cayeron en oídos sordos porque en esos momentos, el intruso solo estaba atento a la comida.

—Te daré de comer si me dices tu nombre —le dijo, colocando el plato de carne en el suelo y tomando un pedazo para mostrarle lo suave que estaba. Lo vio tragar a duras penas y supuso que también tendría sed. El licor estaba agradablemente caliente. Pasó el pedazo de carne cerca de la cara del hombre, tanto que casi podía tomarlo con los labios y esta vez Víctor lo vio temblar, no un temblor de miedo, sino un temblor de ansiedad. —Solo tienes que decirme tu nombre... —le susurró como una invitación.

El hombre ladeó el rostro, intentando evitarlo y no pudo contenerse en soplar el olor de la comida en su dirección. Eso le arrancó un gemido, casi un sollozo.

De alguna forma, se sintió demasiado cruel hacer aquello. No sabía por qué, solo se sentía mal. Terminó acercando el pedazo de carne a los labios del hombre quien al tener sus dedos cerca no dudó ni un instante en tomar el ofrecimiento. El jadeo de felicidad del hombre fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que no podría detenerse. Uno tras otro le fue ofreciendo pedazos de la carne, viendo cómo los engullía con ansiedad. De cuando en cuando le ofrecía un poco de licor de la jarra para que tomara, colocándola en sus labios y vertiendo el contenido con cuidado.

Supuso que esta vez, aquel intruso le había ganado la partida. Muchos pensaban que Víctor era un hombre cruel hasta la médula, pero pocos lo conocían aparte de su hermano y su abuelo. No era tan duro como quería aparentar.

Lo alimentó en silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que el hombre no volvió a abrir la boca para tomar otro pedazo. Sin embargo, continuaba viendo el plato de comida con añoranza.

—Veo que, a pesar de ser un salvaje, tienes un poco de modales.

Recogió el plato y la jarra y se puso de pie, dándole una última mirada al hombre que había recostado la cabeza del poste y ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. No insistiría, realmente había perdido. Sin embargo, su sentido del oído pudo captar el leve susurro justo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Otabek... —Víctor sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer solo necesitaría un poco de comida para hacerlo hablar. Era casi como domesticar a un animal salvaje. Ese era un reto, que, por alguna razón, resonaba como algo sumamente interesante.


	2. Domesticado 2

Víctor se asomó a la habitación intentando pasar desapercibido. Quería ver qué era lo que hacía el moreno en esos momentos. Sin embargo, cada vez que se asomaba, la mirada de Otabek estaba sobre él, como si supiera exactamente cuándo se asomaba a mirarlo. La única explicación era una coincidencia extrema o que los sentidos del moreno estaban super desarrollados. Se inclinó por la primera opción, debía ser una coincidencia porque nadie podía ser más listo que el jefe de la tribu Nikiforov.

Había mandado a hacer una cadena de madera de algarrobo negro para asegurarlo a la pared. Ellos no podían darse el lujo de usar el poco metal que tenían para eso, preferían hacer sogas con la lana de las ovejas, ropa. El metal era para las flechas, las armas, los calderos de cocinar. No había de sobra para hacer cadenas para prisioneros.

Podía encerrarlo en la habitación, pero le parecía más arriesgado pues podía saltar encima suyo de improviso. No quería amarrarlo, sentía que, si lo hacía en el estado en que se encontraba, se lastimaría, porque lo veía en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos oscuros solo esperaban el momento para escapar.

No solo no quería que se le escapara, sino que quería poder acercarse a él cuando quisiera y necesitaba tener una excusa.

Sin embargo, por el momento no tenía otra alternativa que mantenerlo atado a aquel poste. Aunque si se lo proponía, podía desatarlo solo un poco para que pudiera moverse porque seguro estaría entumecido de estar en aquella posición por horas.

Entró a la habitación, esta vez sin intentar ocultar su presencia y los ojos del hombre estuvieron sobre él con atención. El lugar, por suerte, no tenía ventanas, para así conservar el calor de la chimenea de piedra. Era una habitación adicional, donde a veces albergaba a los visitantes importantes.

Cerró bien la puerta al entrar, dejando el cuchillo colgado en la pared de afuera y luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás del poste para comenzar a soltarlo. Apenas acercarse el hombre comenzó a retorcerse con renovado fervor.

—Quédate quieto —pero era como si hablara con la pared. Se alejó sin tocar las sogas y Otabek se fue calmando. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez por el frente y le pareció que estaba un poco más calmado. Al parecer perder de vista a Víctor lo hacía entrar en pánico. Víctor mostró sus manos vacías y luego le mostró que no cargaba con ningún arma. —No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero aflojar la soga. ¿No estás cansado de estar así?

Víctor se acuclilló frente a él y luego se fue moviendo a un lado del hombre, lo suficiente para alcanzar el nudo de la soga. Esta vez logró no asustarlo demasiado.

Fue en esos momentos en que Víctor supo que el hombre solo había estado de paso. Más que nada, parecía odiar el contacto con otros. Se sobresaltó cuando apenas sentir la soga un poco menos ajustada, Otabek volvió a intentar escapar, retorciéndose y tratando de zafarse de ella.

Lo sujetó contra el poste mientras terminaba de soltar la soga y luego, cuando pudo soltarla, se sorprendió de la fuerza que el moreno tenía a pesar de su constitución. Realmente sentía que en cualquier momento se le escurriría de entre las manos. Antes de que eso sucediera lo pilló contra el suelo y se le sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas. Escuchó un gemido de frustración entre los jadeos de cansancio. Pequeños sonidos que constituían, al parecer, su forma de comunicarse.

—¡Otabek! —la forma sorpresiva en que usó el nombre hizo que el moreno se quedara muy quieto en el suelo, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada. Solo esperaba a ver qué era lo que sucedería y ahora que tenía toda su atención, Víctor aprovechó para atar sus manos al frente.

Cualquiera pensaría que al saberse atado desistiría por un momento de escapar. Grande fue la sorpresa de Víctor cuando apenas levantarse de encima del hombre este saltó en pie y dándole un tirón a la soga echó a correr hacia la puerta cerrada. Fue tan repentino que la soga salió de las manos de Víctor en un segundo. Se recuperó al ver que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y se le abalanzó encima. —¡Demonios!

No tuvo más remedio que sujetarlo del pelo y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. —Eres un salvaje —gruñó molesto. El moreno se estremeció e intentó zafarse nuevamente. Aquello le colmó la paciencia al ojiazul. —Tú me perteneces ahora, ¿entiendes? Yo soy tu dueño y no te dejaré ir.

Aquel despliegue dominante fue más de lo que el moreno podía soportar y jadeó con temor, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo como si Víctor lo hubiera azotado físicamente.

Otabek podía entender a Víctor, sus palabras, sus acciones, pero no le agradaban. Siempre había sobrevivido alejándose de los demás, buscando un lugar por sí mismo, siendo independiente en su totalidad. Lo único que había conseguido las pocas veces que se había acercado a otros eran problemas y de gran magnitud. Siempre de vida o muerte. No solía sentir miedo o pánico, pero el saberse atrapado lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Víctor lo ató al poste que queda justo al lado de la cama, con suficiente soga para que pudiera llegar a ella, pero atando la punta de la misma lejos de su alcance para que no pudiera deshacer el nudo.

Sobre la cama vio las pieles que Víctor le había quitado y se acercó de inmediato a ellas tratando de cubrirse. El mal humor de Víctor lo estresaba, solo quería alejarse de allí, pero sentía que aquel hombre lo atraparía mucho antes de llegar lejos. Era alto, fuerte y sus sentidos eran agudos. La primera vez que lo atrapó intentando espiarlo sin ser visto se asustó mucho. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Desde entonces había estado con los nervios de punta, demasiado alerta como para descansar.

Por eso, no pasaron ni cinco minutos de tener de vuelta su abrigo de pieles cuando se quedó dormido sobre ellas. El olor familiar de las mismas lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para relajarse y dormir. Cuando Víctor regresó con un estofado de conejo para darle de cenar, lo encontró profundamente dormido. Por un momento se debatió entre despertarlo o dejarlo que continuara durmiendo.

Al verlo envuelto en las pieles de aquella forma a Víctor le pareció más un niño que un hombre. Un niño grande que se notaba extremadamente cansado. Se preguntaba cuál podía ser su historia. De dónde venía y qué hacía allí en las tierras sagradas de su tribu.

Lo lógico era dejar que siguiera su camino, pero le daba curiosidad que no tuviera encima siquiera un arma. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir? Estaba flaco, eso significaba que realmente no estaba bien por sí mismo. Era tan arisco que provocaba a los sentidos de cazador de Víctor.

Decidió esperar y ver si sus instintos lo despertaban. Acercarse a una criatura salvaje de repente e invadir su espacio era contraproducente si quería que confiara en él. Se sentó a la entrada de la puerta y puso la comida en el suelo para esperar.

Cinco minutos más tarde Otabek se removió incómodo y se incorporó, observando a su alrededor con ojos adormilados. No tuvo esa sensación de estar siendo amenazado, pero podía oler la comida cerca. Se restregó los ojos con las manos atadas y volvió a mirar, notando a Víctor sentado a la puerta. Se quedó muy quieto sin dejar de mirarlo. El hombre no parecía estar en su modo de cazador.

Disimuladamente pudo ver lo que contenía el plato y la boca se le hizo agua. Aquello olía como conejo, pero él jamás lo había probado de aquella forma. No estaba seguro si la comida era para él o era la comida del hombre, pero por el momento no se atrevía a moverse. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando lo vio tomar el plato y ofrecérselo en silencio. Lo habría tomado de no ser porque todavía no confiaba en sus intenciones.

Podía hablar, si quería, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se comunicaba con nadie que no estaba seguro de si se entendería. Si confiara un poco ya le habría preguntado al cazador cuáles eran sus condiciones para dejarlo en libertad. Se tensó cuando Víctor se puso en pie y tomando el plato del piso se acercó hasta donde estaba, ofreciéndoselo.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que sería imposible para Otabek comer con ambas manos atadas. Víctor intentó quitarle el plato, pero el moreno se negaba a soltarlo. La mirada de Otabek se había vuelto fiera y de pronto, la estupidez del momento le llegó al otro y se echó a reír. El moreno arrugó el ceño. No iba a soltar la comida después que la tenía en las manos.

Cuando Víctor se tranquilizó, tomó la cuchara que había en el plato y le ofreció un bocado. Miró el utensilio con desconfianza y en vez de acercarse, se llevó el plato a la boca y lo inclinó para comenzar a sorber el guiso de aquella forma. La expresión del hombre decía a las claras que le sorprendía haber sido rechazado.

Comió hasta que se acabó todo lo que había en el plato y lo único que quedó fue el bocado que el cazador tenía. No se lo había comido. El guiso estaba delicioso y no le habría importado tener otra porción, pero si era un prisionero no iban a gastar comida en él. Con algo de pena, le ofreció el plato vacío de vuelta.

—¿De dónde vienes? —la pregunta rompió el silencio entre ambos y lo sobresaltó un poco. Realmente le confundía la pregunta. Venía del Norte en esos momentos, pero no vivía en el Norte. No sabía de dónde venía ni a qué tribu pertenecía. Solo iba de un lado a otro. —Te traeré un poco más de guisado si me dices algo más de ti.

Los ojos azules del hombre se clavaron en los suyos por largo rato mientras él meditaba en qué podía decirle. Había entendido perfectamente que recibiría una porción adicional si hacía lo que le pedía.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decidirse a qué decir. ¿Cómo explicarle que vagaba por las tierras sin otro motivo que sobrevivir?

—De... todas partes.

Esa era la respuesta más cercana a su situación.

—¿No tienes un lugar al que quieras regresar? —negó con rapidez. Él no regresaba, él solo... caminaba hacia adelante.

—¿No tienes familia? —negó con lentitud esta vez y dio un corto suspiro. El hombre dejó de hacer preguntas luego de eso y salió de la habitación, regresando más tarde con otra porción del guiso, esta vez sin cubiertos. Se lo entregó y luego se sentó un poco alejado de él. Comió con un poco más de lentitud. La comida finalmente lo estaba llenando. Aquellos tres días sin comer lo habían dejado exhausto, solo quería descansar.

—Me llamo Víctor. Soy el líder de esta tribu —ese fue el momento en el que Otabek entendió por qué aquel cazador le parecía tan imponente, más que muchos de los cuales había escapado antes. Era la primera vez que trataba directamente con el líder de cualquier tribu. Usualmente, su presencia era considerada como una peste. —¿Qué harás si te quito esas sogas?

No quería contestar la pregunta, la respuesta no le iba a gustar al hombre. Estaría fuera y lejos de aquel lugar tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad. No le gustaba estar encerrado, no le gustaba estar en aquella casa y, ciertamente, no le gustaba estar cerca de nadie, mucho menos cerca del jefe de una tribu entera.

Se estremeció hasta la médula cuando Víctor lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y lo hizo mirarlo. Su corazón se aceleró como el de un cervatillo frente a un lobo cuando aquellos ojos azules lo miraron ferozmente.

—Un mes. Intentaré domesticarte en un mes. Si pierdo, te daré lo que me pidas y te dejaré ir en paz. Pero si gano, serás parte de mi tribu y me darás tu palabra de que no huirás.

Se alejó de él como lo hubieran quemado. El hombre parecía satisfecho, aunque había reaccionado impulsivamente. No entendía a qué se refería con domesticarlo. Él no era una bestia salvaje, más bien, era un asunto de supervivencia. Aunque lo domesticara, no podía quedarse allí.

La reacción del moreno hizo que Víctor sonriera. No podía simplemente comenzar intentando quitarle las ganas de escapar. Otabek no lo sabía, pero ya lo había alimentado dos veces, así que, de alguna forma, confiaría en que volvería hacerlo. Por eso, lo próximo sería convencerlo de que podía proveer sus necesidades, sin importar cuáles fueran. Salió de la habitación un momento y regresó con la piel de oso blanco más hermosa que tenía en su posesión.

Los ojos de Otabek se abrieron con sorpresa al verla. Él no veía una hermosa piel de oso blanco, él veía calor, cobijo y la posibilidad de camuflarse con el blanco paisaje.

—Para ti —se la acercó lentamente y él, embobado en su admiración por la prenda, extendió las manos y la tomó. Cuando se recuperó un poco de su propio embeleso, Víctor ya no estaba con él en la habitación.

Se la puso por encima como pudo, envolviéndose en aquella piel y de inmediato sintió el calor y el familiar olor al bosque. Eso fue suficiente para enviarlo nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

Víctor entró a revisarlo media hora más tarde, sonriendo al ver que estaba profundamente dormido. Decidió que era un buen momento para ir a ver si la cadena de madera de algarrobo negro estaba lista, por lo que llamó a uno de sus hombres par que vigilara la casa.

Era un capricho. Tal vez estaba sumamente aburrido desde que su hermano dejara la aldea. Pero había creado un desafío que seguramente le tomaría más de un mes.

Quería que funcionara, aquel hombre le parecía simpático, además había comprobado que mentir no se le daba bien. Era un misterio que quería desentrañar y eso le daba un propósito por el momento. Yuri se burlaría de él si viera lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría que contarle en algún momento cuando volviera a verlo y eso significaba una visita a la tribu de Jean para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Ya perdí la razón —susurró con una sonrisa lobuna.


	3. Domesticado 3

La mañana siguiente encontró a Víctor de un buen humor incomparable mientras recibía unos panecillos untados con queso fresco de cabra, jalea de frutas y una taza gigantesca de algo preparado con leche, miel y polvo de chocolate.

Tomó un par de panecillos aparte y una taza de la bebida caliente. Estaba seguro de que Otabek esperaba por el desayuno.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó para constatar de que estaba durmiendo sobre la cama. No podía verlo directamente, era como si se hubiera envuelto en la piel de oso blanco, ovillándose.

Se acercó y lo llamó con toda la suavidad posible para no asustarlo. Por eso no se esperaba el golpe por la espalda que lo hizo caer al piso con toda su humanidad. Otabek lo había pateado con ambos pies. Apenas verlo en el suelo corrió hacia la cama y tomó la piel de oso, mostrando que dentro de ella solo estaban las pieles viejas que solía usar y la soga puesta por encima. Víctor reaccionó estirando el brazo para sujetarle una pierna, pero el moreno saltó de la cama con una gracia perfecta, aterrizando más allá de su alcance y saliendo por la puerta. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y fue en su persecución.

Uno de sus hombres, al ver pasar al moreno, tomó su arco y le apuntó con una flecha. Pero Víctor le dio un soberano empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Es mi problema! ¡No se entrometan! —gritó mientras sus largas piernas lo ayudaban a perseguir al evasivo moreno.

Lo alcanzó cuando comenzaban a salir de la aldea, lanzándosele encima y tirándolo sobre la nieve. Al voltearlo, se quedó como un idiota viendo cómo Otabek masticaba uno de los panecillos que había tomado de encima de la mesa en su casa. El queso de cabra le embarraba la cara mientras que sus ojos serios miraban a Víctor con un brillo triunfal. Como si le dijera que tarde o temprano iba a escapar sin importar qué.

Se quitó un paño grueso que tenía en el cuello y con eso ató las manos del moreno quien se dejaba hacer mientras seguía masticando el pan. —Siquiera pudiste esperar a terminar el desayuno.

Otabek pareció acomodarse sobre la nieve, girando la cara un poco y enterrando la mejilla en ella, como si quisiera sentirla. Era como ver a un enorme perro esquimal que había estado encerrado por demasiado tiempo. El moreno seguía siendo un misterio que Víctor no lograba entender.

Hizo que se pusiera de pie y lo levantó para echárselo al hombro. Esta vez el moreno no ofreció resistencia y casi sintió cómo se acomodaba mejor para no caer. El regreso fue corto, por lo que Víctor se desvió para tomar nuevamente algo para el desayuno. Esta vez le entregaron una canasta con varias cosas más que puso en las manos atadas de Otabek. Supuso que su amor por la comida le impediría soltar la canasta y así fue.

Al llegar a la casa no lo llevó al interior de la habitación, sino que cerró la puerta principal y dejó a Otabek cerca de la mesa del comedor. Sin mediar palabras, el moreno abrió la canasta y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior aun con las manos atadas mientras Víctor lo observaba con curiosidad.

Sus instintos eran completamente básicos. Sus acciones seguramente eran un reflejo de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si tendría alguna vena egoísta por lo que extendió una mano, pidiéndole en silencio algo de comer de la canasta.

Otabek se quedó quieto por un momento, analizando el pedido y Víctor sonrió sin retirar la mano. El moreno finalmente cambió la vista a la canasta, pero no buscó nada, simplemente la cerró y se la entregó. Eso confundió totalmente al ojiazul.

—¿Por qué me la das completa?

—Es tuya... eres el líder.

—Eres... demasiado simple... tan simple que se me hace complicado entenderte —sacó uno de los panecillos con queso de cabra y se lo ofreció. El moreno lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a atracarse con él. No estuvo satisfecho hasta que tragó el último que había en la canasta, dejando al peliblanco sin desayuno, pero no parecía molestarle.

Hubo toques a la puerta y Víctor ya estaba por contestar cuando el moreno saltó de la silla asustado. En menos de un par de segundos se había metido él mismo a la habitación donde había estado prisionero y había cerrado la puerta.

Había una disputa entre dos de los aldeanos que tendría que ir a resolver. Les pidió que esperaran afuera y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Otabek no se veía por ninguna parte y eso lo asustó, sin embargo, en una inspección más detenida, pudo ver un pedazo de la piel de oso debajo de la cama, muy en lo profundo.

—Otabek... ven aquí —esta vez no hubo respuesta. El momento mágico se había roto y el moreno había regresado a su actitud ermitaña. —Otabek, por favor —extendió la mano hacia el bulto, asegurándose de que la viera y esperó, pero fue en vano. Lo único que le quedó fue asegurar bien la puerta para que no pudiera escapar.

Fue a atender a los aldeanos, pero su mente seguía empecinada en aquel hombre que había aparecido de la nada y había interrumpido su rutina. Aparecía en sus pensamientos en el momento menos indicado. Las quejas de los aldeanos fueron resueltas, pero otros fueron en su búsqueda para resolver más asunto. Tanto así, que no pudo regresar a la casa hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Al pasar por la casa de las mujeres que cocinaban, tomó dos porciones grandes de asado de jabalí, panes, mantequilla, dos bolsas de cuero llenas de vino y varios tubérculos, también asados. Lo metió todo en una canasta que las mujeres le ofrecieron para luego encaminarse a su casa.

Apenas llegar examinó la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Otabek. Parecía que no había sido abierta por lo que puso todo sobre la mesa y luego aseguró la puerta de la casa y las ventanas, para disminuir el riesgo de que el hombre escapara. Finalmente fue a la puerta y quitó el cerrojo.

—Otabek, ya estoy de vuelta, traje el almuerzo. Todo está sobre la mesa, si quieres acompañarme.

Quería probar ese cambio de táctica y ver si podía avanzar un poco en domesticar a aquel hombre semi salvaje.

Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a acomodar las cosas que comería en su plato. Pasados unos minutos, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría con lentitud. Intentó no mirar ni prestarle atención y al cabo de un rato, vio con satisfacción que el moreno se acercaba a la mesa. —Come.

El moreno no se hizo esperar y comenzó a tomar lo que había sobre la mesa, sin sentarse. Víctor lo observó con el rabillo del ojo, actuando lo más normal posible hasta que poco a poco, la ansiedad del moreno pareció calmarse y finalmente se sentó en la silla, imitándolo.

—Así que... eres un nómada —el hombre le dio una mirada curiosa y por la mente de Víctor pasó la probabilidad de que no entendiera la palabra— un nómada, no tienes tribu y vas a todas partes.

Esta vez recibió un asentimiento. Se sintió satisfecho de poder tener un poco más de información. Otabek parecía de buen humor mientras comía, por lo que quiso tentar su suerte con un par de preguntas más.

—¿Perteneciste a alguna tribu? —el moreno arrugó el ceño e inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si pensara en lo que le diría.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué recuerdas entonces?

—Había... árboles grandes. La tierra era oscura. Recibí un arco, un cuchillo y una bolsa. Me dijeron que corriera y que no me dejara atrapar.

—¿Recuerdas quién te lo dijo?

—Un hombre... me enseñó a usar el arco.

Con esa información, Víctor asumió que Otabek pertenecía a las tierras más calientes o tal vez había escapado antes de las nevadas. Entonces había pertenecido a una tribu, pero intentaban capturarlo. Tal vez querían matarlo. Por lo visto había estado huyendo desde entonces, no era raro que no le agradaran las tribus o las multitudes.

—¿Dónde están tu arco y tu cuchillo?

—Los perdí —el tono en que lo dijo le reveló que eran artículos de los que se había encariñado. —Necesito otro arco y otro cuchillo, para regresar al bosque.

—Yo puedo darte un arco y un cuchillo, con una condición.

Otabek dejó de comer, su atención fija en Víctor como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Veo que eso sí te interesa. Pero sería con la condición de que te quedes en mi tribu.

Eso hizo que el interés en los ojos del moreno muriera de forma instantánea haciéndole pensar a Víctor que había algo realmente oscuro en su pasado que no le permitía acercarse a las tribus. —Realmente no te gustan las tribus.

—No les gusto. Siempre me ven como un intruso y no me permiten cazar.

—Yo te permitiré cazar.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Lo que puedas traer para mi será suficiente.

—¿Solo para ti? —Víctor asintió.

—Separaré un lugar para que hagas tu casa, alejado de la aldea. Pero cazarás para mí.

El hombre calló luego de eso, como si lo pensara. Por lo menos lo vio comer más despacio y sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Otabek.

Se comió todo lo que había en el plato y cuando se quedó mirando la comida de Víctor, se la ofreció también.

—Podrías comer todo lo que quisieras si cazaras para mí —los ojos negros recuperaron el brillo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer Otabek solo entendía el lenguaje de la supervivencia; arcos, flechas, comida, albergue. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Para Víctor, esas eran cosas que estaban seguras, por lo que su lenguaje era distinto. Así que lo único que necesitaba era cambiar su forma de hablarle.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a su propia habitación. De allí tomó uno de sus mejores arcos, un carcaj y una de sus dagas favoritas. También tomó un bolso de cuero que guardaba en su interior cosas esenciales para la cacería, hilo, puntas de flecha, plumas, especias, estacas. Regresó y puso todo sobre la mesa frente a Otabek.

Las manos del moreno parecieron temblar queriendo tocar los artículos. —Puedes revisarlos antes de aceptar.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar el arco y una flecha, tensándolos brevemente mientras apuntaba a la pared a sus espaldas, lejos de Víctor. Cuando estuvo satisfecho lo dejó sobre la mesa y tomó la daga. La pasó con habilidad de una mano a la otra, fascinando a Víctor con los movimientos precisos y bien planeados. Aquel hombre era realmente un cazador experto. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo había encontrado muriendo de hambre y sin equipo alguno encima?

Se preguntó si Otabek le contaría algo de eso también y ya estaba por preguntar cuando llamaron a la puerta. El moreno reaccionó de inmediato poniéndose alerta, retrocediendo poco a poco hasta regresar a la habitación sin tomar nada de lo que había en la mesa. La mirada no era fiera ni temerosa, tan solo sumamente cautelosa. Al menos, no cerró del todo la puerta.

Podía sentir que el moreno estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía alrededor de la mesa y eso le alegraba, porque era lo más cercano que lo había visto a un grupo de aldeanos. Esperaba que solo fuera cuestión de acostumbrarlo.

La reunión duró cerca de una hora y al final, Víctor estaba exhausto de lidiar con esos problemas mínimos que tenían sus aldeanos. Pensaba que ya habían terminado cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta. Abrió un poco irritado, pero de inmediato su irritación se convirtió en sorpresa, al ver que era uno de los artesanos de la tribu. Traía enrollada en su brazo, una cadena de madera con sus grilletes, cosa que le entregó.

Agradeció que la hubieran terminado tan rápido, pero ahora se encontraba en el dilema de que si ataba a Otabek con ella seguramente los avances que había logrado se perderían. La puso en una esquina en su habitación.

Nuevamente pensó en su hermano. Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente. Yuri podía aconsejarlo mucho mejor, él era un cazador y uno que se había alejado del resto de la tribu por su propia voluntad.

En esos momentos Víctor recordó que Yuri tenía una cabaña pequeña en un lugar algo alejado de la aldea. Una cabaña que seguramente estaría un poco descuidada, pero las pocas veces que había ido siempre la tenía en buenas condiciones. Seguramente aun estaba en buen estado. Decidió ir de inmediato y verla, su hermano ya no la necesitaba.

Otabek lo había esperado en la mañana, pero no tenía garantía de que lo esperaría ahora también, teniendo las herramientas cerca. Lo pensó largamente. Al final, recogió lo que estaba sobre la mesa, echándose el bolso al hombro junto con el carcaj y el arco, así también se puso la daga en el cinturón y luego llamó al moreno.

Como antes, no logró que se acercara por su cuenta, pero no podía darle demasiado espacio. Entró a la habitación y le extendió la mano. —Te mostraré un lugar, puede que te guste. Si decides quedarte, será tuyo.

El moreno no se movió de su lugar. Realmente no estaba seguro si quería tomar la oferta del hombre y quedarse. No quería hacerlo, solo quería irse. Pero era un buen negocio, el equipo era de buena calidad también.

Víctor perdió un poco la paciencia y se acercó, haciendo que Otabek retrocediera. Al verlo se sintió frustrado de que aun no pudiera confiar en él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y lo tomó de la mano con rapidez. La acción puso a Otabek a la defensiva y el asunto terminó con Víctor echándose al moreno al hombro.

No le importó que Otabek se removiera molesto, comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, el forcejeo cesó una vez estuvieron fuera de la aldea. Al llegar frente a la cabaña abandonada de Yuri, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peliplata.

—Aquí es. Solía pertenecer a mi hermano, pero él ya no la necesitará. Veamos qué tiene adentro.

Pasó al interior y bajó al moreno justo frente a sí, con tan mala suerte que Otabek perdió el balance y se fue hacia adelante. En la oscuridad del lugar, Víctor trastabilló y se fue de espaldas con el moreno encima.

La escena habría sido tentadora. Un Otabek desparramado sobre un Víctor aturdido e indefenso. Sin embargo, el encanto se disipó cuando Víctor perdió la consciencia por el golpe en su cabeza.

Otabek lo revisó, notando que no había sangre en la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre y se quedó allí mirándolo un rato. Luego, sin mucho preámbulo, tomó el arco, las flechas, el bolso y la daga. Al salir de la cabaña cerró la puerta para que ningún animal fuera a acercarse y luego echó a andar con rumbo desconocido con una sola cosa en mente, alejarse de aquel lugar.


	4. Domesticado 4

Otabek caminó por un largo trecho, sin mirar atrás y sin sentir remordimiento al hacerlo. Sin embargo, el arco en su espalda comenzó a hacérsele pesado y la daga en su cinturón comenzó a quemarle. Él nunca había robado antes. Entendía el concepto, pero no lo había practicado. Siempre se había esforzado por ser independiente y sobrevivir sin complicarse demasiado y sin ser un estorbo a los demás.

Pero aquel arco era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había tenido, y la daga era una obra maestra que se sentía perfecta en su mano. No le parecía justo simplemente tomar esas herramientas y salir corriendo con ellas.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a la cabaña. El líder de la tribu, Víctor, seguía tirado en el mismo lugar y decidió no moverlo, no era como si estuviera realmente herido. Prefirió examinar el lugar. Todo parecía estar en buen estado, aunque era una cabaña pequeña y hacía frio. Vio un poco de leña cerca de la chimenea y buscó en la mochila hasta encontrar con qué encender la madera. Un agradable calor comenzó a colarse.

Comenzó a examinar lo que había en la pequeña habitación donde estaba la cama y encontró colchas y pieles. El lugar tenía todas las señas de pertenecerle a un cazador y de alguna forma el ambiente resonaba de forma agradable con su propia forma de ser. La persona a la que pertenecía aquella cabaña había estado viviendo solo, alejado de todos. Todo esta dispuesto de forma tan familiar que no dudó ni por un momento que el dueño evitaba las muchedumbres de la misma forma que él, alguien con una necesidad de estar solo tan fuerte como la suya.

Fue lo más extraño que le había pasado desde que tenía memoria, encontrar un lugar donde se sintiera a gusto. Regresó a donde estaba el hombre de cabellos claros tirado en el suelo y se sentó en frente al fuego, envuelto en su piel de oso blanco. Había dejado el equipo en donde el dueño de la casa lo habría hecho si viviera en ella aún.

Víctor despertó media hora más tarde sobresaltado y se puso de pie casi de inmediato, ganándose un mareo. Lo primero que hizo fue salir de la cabaña con desesperación, buscando al moreno y maldiciendo al notar que ni siquiera había huellas en el suelo pues la nieve ya las había borrado.

De todas formas, corrió en la dirección general que pensaba había tomado el moreno hasta que tuvo que darse por vencido al no encontrar ningún rastro. Regresó maldiciendo con extrema molestia y al entrar a la cabaña dio un portazo. Ya estaba a punto de volver a maldecir y halar sus cabellos cuando vio a Otabek sentado en una esquina, dándole una mirada extrañada.

No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo simplemente tomó control en ese momento y cayó de rodillas, riendo y llorando como un demente. No entendía el por qué de su reacción, sentía un alivio tan inmenso de no haber perdido al moreno, una felicidad tan extraña de que aun estuviera allí a su lado. Otabek lo observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, enterrando la cara un poco más en la piel de oso como si quisiera esconderse.

—Pensé que huirías —dijo en un tono de alivio hasta que el moreno le ofreció su brutalmente honesta respuesta.

—Lo hice —parpadeó confundido y se acercó de rodillas hasta donde estaba el otro envuelto apretadamente.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —el moreno se encogió de hombros. Sentía que si le decía que había regresado porque no quería robarse el arco y la daga haría sentir mal al hombre y tal vez incurriría en su ira. Era mejor quedarse callado que mentir al respecto.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre sonrió a pesar de su evasiva, le pareció que el lugar se iluminaba sorpresivamente. De repente el aire serio y la mirada sagaz habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un hombre de mirada y sonrisa amable que entibiaron su corazón.

Quiso en esos momentos animarlo de alguna forma pues sus ojos aun estaban llorosos. —Me... gusta este lugar —susurró. Eso realmente logró su cometido de animarlo pues Víctor se limpió la cara y le dio una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría! —la implicación de que Víctor había pensado en las cosas que le gustaban hizo que el moreno se sintiera sumamente avergonzado por la atención. Ahora que lo pensaba, el arco y la daga también habían sido cosas que Víctor pensaba le gustarían. Eso era algo nuevo para él y se sentía... extraño. Como si hubiera probado una gota de algo que podía ser extremadamente adictivo. —Puedes vivir aquí si quieres. Mi hermano ya no la necesita.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? —la sonrisa de Víctor se calmó un poco.

—Él... cayó en manos de personas que no lo quieren dejar ir.

—¿Lo capturaron?

—Podría decirse. Intenté rescatarlo, pero él se veía feliz de haber sido capturado.

—Eso es extraño.

—¿Verdad que sí? Cuando venga a visitarme la próxima vez te lo presentaré.

—¿Pero no dijiste que lo habían capturado?

—Es complicado —Víctor volvió a sonreír después de eso. —Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí?

Otabek asintió. Solo necesitaba confirmar que tenía permiso para cazar en tierras de la tribu.

—¿Hasta dónde llega el área de caza de tu tribu?

—Al norte llegamos hasta el río de dos cabezas que se extiende de lado a lado del firmamento. Hacia el este tenemos el gran lago helado. Al oeste estamos limitados por el bosque mismo y al sur tenemos una gran brecha yerma donde solo hay nieve y rocas. Mi hermano vive hacia el este. La tribu de los Leroy y la nuestra, la de los Nikiforov y Plisetsky, están ahora emparentadas, así que si llevas ropas que te identifiquen como que perteneces a la tribu estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas con ellos.

—No iré tan lejos, no quiero problemas.

—De todas formas, te traeré la ropa adecuada. Entonces... ¿te quedarás aquí?

—Me quedaré hasta que pueda pagarte por el equipo —Víctor dio un largo suspiro. Por el momento, aquella promesa era suficiente. Significaba que lo vería al menos un par de veces más en el mes.

—Ese equipo es algo costoso. Fue hecho especialmente para el líder de una tribu. Tardarás mucho en pagarlo.

—Sí... tardaré unos tres meses —tiempo suficiente para quedarse definitivamente o marcharse sin resentimientos, pensó Víctor.

—Yo le daría cuatro meses, no me gustaría que te sintieras presionado.

Eso le sacó un jadeo sarcástico al moreno y Víctor le dio una sonrisa ladina. Luego decidió que era momento de confiar en la palabra del moreno. —Puedes ir a la aldea cuando quieras, pero si no vienes, yo vendré a verte. Ahora debo regresar. Si necesitas alguna otra cosa...

—Estoy bien así —lo cortó de inmediato. Víctor asintió y se suponía que regresara a la aldea, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Tal vez confiar tan pronto era algo imposible para él.

—Vendré a primera hora en la mañana.

—Salgo antes del amanecer y regreso en la tarde —respondió el moreno y Víctor pensó que un día de camino era demasiada ventaja si decidía escapar.

—Iré contigo. Te mostraré los mejores lugares para cazar —el moreno le dio una mirada dudosa pero finalmente asintió. Eso logró calmar los temores de Víctor y finalmente pudo alejarse con una sonrisa de aquel lugar.

Otabek lo observó marcharse y cuando finalmente su figura desapareció de su línea de visión, aseguró la puerta y se dedicó a explorar más a fondo el lugar, asegurándose primero de que la chimenea no estuviera tapada y la ventilación de la pequeña cabaña fuera la correcta. No encontró sabandijas en el lugar ni polvo. Todo estaba en excelente estado. La cama era del tamaño justo y bastante cómoda con todas las pieles que había sobre ella. La verdad, era el sueño de todo cazador ermitaño y le gustaba mucho. El hombre que había vivido allí al parecer tenía muchas cosas en común.

Luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, tomó el equipo que Víctor le había dejado y comenzó a explorar los alrededores un poco. Había un riachuelo en donde podía conseguir agua limpia, y las ramas de árboles secos se apilaban un poco sobre el suelo. Tendría que limpiar un poco los alrededores. Había un tronco sobre el cual podía cortar leña y un buen montón de leña apilada a un costado de la cabaña, protegida con cueros de menor calidad.

Alrededor del riachuelo había un poco de vegetación y al buscar con detenimiento pudo ver las huellas de animales pequeños y medianos que al parecer venían a abrevar al lugar. Realmente era un pequeño paraíso allí. Se preguntó entonces cómo sería el hermano del líder de la aldea y pensó que había una gran posibilidad de conocerlo si se quedaba allí.

Tres meses. Eso era lo que había dicho Víctor que tardaría en pagarle por el equipo. Era mucho tiempo en su opinión, especialmente cuando no se quedaba más de un día o dos en el mismo lugar.

La aldea ofrecía cosas que él no podía hacer, especialmente cuando se trataba de comida. La crema le había encantado, pero eso era algo que un cazador como él no podía disfrutar a menos que la comprara. Seguramente la tribu poseía rebaños de animales a los que cuidaban y pensó que le gustaría verlos en algún momento. Ver cuántos tenían y cómo los atendían. No era usual que él pudiera estar cerca de animales vivos el tiempo suficiente como para admirarlos.

Su estómago gruñó, aunque sabía que no era momento de comer y se preguntó qué estarían preparando en la aldea. En solo un par de días el jefe de la tribu lo había consentido de una forma inimaginable trayéndole comida deliciosa que no podía quitarse de la mente. Eso lo hizo gruñir molesto, más consigo mismo que con el hombre. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido que alguien se concentrara en él.

Si bien Víctor había comenzado manteniéndolo cautivo, ahora en cosa de un par de días se encontraba con un lugar para vivir, un trabajo y una tribu a la cual pertenecer, si quería.

No era tan tonto como para pensar que todas las tribus eran malas, como cuando era un jovencito y pensaba que el mundo a su alrededor era un lugar poco gentil. Si bien evitaba estar entre multitudes, en raras ocasiones había logrado algún acuerdo con tribus pequeñas para poder cazar a cambio de llevarles carne de lo que cazara. Sabía que podía negociar con los miembros de una tribu, siempre y cuando no se sintieran amenazados por su presencia.

Sin embargo, una cabaña era algo que jamás había entrado en su lista de posibilidades. No podía simplemente ignorarlo, no cuando sus lugares para dormir eran cuevas, al aire libre o frente a un fuego en medio de la nada. Era un sentimiento extraño porque de alguna forma, a pesar de cómo lo había conocido, ahora se sentía en deuda con él.

Mientras caminaba meditaba en eso. No era realmente que se sintiera en deuda. Nunca se mentía a sí mismo, no conocía la forma de hacerlo. Era honesto con su propio corazón porque dependía enteramente de sus instintos. Por eso sabía que no era eso realmente lo que sentía. Con todo, no tenía forma de entender realmente lo que pasaba. Era confuso y no le gustaba sentirse confundido.

Una sola cosa le venía a la mente cada vez que pensaba en el líder de la tribu y era la sonrisa honesta que Víctor le había dado al confirmarle que se quedaría. El hombre realmente estaba feliz de saber que no se marcharía. Sus dedos jugaron con el material de los guantes que tenía. Saber que Víctor lo acompañaría a cazar al día siguiente, de alguna manera, lo ponía nervioso.

Se regresó a la cabaña cuando ya no pudo continuar con aquella meditación. Lo mejor sería ver si había algún material para hacer flechas extra para la cacería. Eso lo distraería lo suficiente como para no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, Víctor parecía caminar por encima de la nieve como quien camina por encima de un prado lleno de flores. Había logrado que Otabek aceptara quedarse y eso era, en su opinión, una dulce victoria. Luego recordó que hacía mucho que no cazaba ni un pequeño ratón. Sus responsabilidades como líder últimamente iban en aumento, consumiendo gran parte de su tiempo y preocupándolo mientras no lo necesitaban. Tendría que ver que su equipo favorito estuviera en buenas condiciones.

También recordó que necesitaría buscar otra mochila para cargar el desayuno, porque no iba a irse temprano sin llevarle algo de desayuno al moreno. De pronto se detuvo, totalmente quieto, como si hubiera descubierto algo peligroso a mitad de camino.

Estaba emocionado. Totalmente emocionado porque estaría en compañía del moreno. Algo en su pecho cayó hasta el fondo de su estómago y desde ese momento perdió toda la gracia y paciencia que lo caracterizaban.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más tarde de lo que había planeado, luego casi olvidó tomar el arco y las flechas por lo que tuvo que regresar a la casa por ellos. Luego, cuando fue a buscar algo para el desayuno le pareció que las mujeres tardaban demasiado en atenderlo. Luego, cargando dos mochilas, el arco y las flechas recordó que no había tomado nada para beber y más tarde cuando ya iba de camino se lamentó de no haber llevado al menos una antorcha pequeña para alumbrarse.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, el fuego de la pequeña chimenea estaba apagado y el lugar en silencio. Maldijo en voz alta, y casi se sentó en el suelo cuando escuchó que Otabek lo llamaba en un susurro. Volteó con rapidez y se enredó en sus piernas. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado y tan torpe. Al ponerse en pie se pegó con el arco en la frente y ya estaba por irse de bruces de nuevo cuando el moreno se compadeció de él y lo sostuvo por ambos hombros.

—Lo siento... yo en verdad no suelo ser tan torpe, lo juro.

—Vas a espantar a los animales y no podremos cazar nada —murmuró el moreno con una sonrisa que Víctor no pudo ver en la oscuridad. No entendía la repentina torpeza del hombre, cuando lo conoció pensó que era imponente y muy ágil, lo suficiente como para atraparlo y no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Ahora lo veía tropezar y trastabillar como si fuera un venado recién nacido.

De pronto le pareció fascinante. Como el momento exacto cuando el hielo se quebraba repentinamente sobre el río sin razón aparente o como la falta de sonido justo después de nevar. Algo que no sucedía todo el tiempo y que era realmente bueno presenciar.

—Al menos no eché a perder el desayuno.

Eso rompió la tensión entre ambos, especialmente el nerviosismo de Víctor. Se sintió sumamente tonto luego de haber actuado tan torpemente. Sin embargo, cuando el día fue aclarando y finalmente pudo ver el rostro del moreno, se sorprendió de ver dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa que tenía toda la pinta de estar dirigida a su persona.


End file.
